<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt Me Like You Love Me by IronBritches (Jammit_Sammy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092042">Hurt Me Like You Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/IronBritches'>IronBritches (Jammit_Sammy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But It’s All Very Vague, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Those Tags Make It Look Extreme, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ambiguously, but like, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/IronBritches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants love to hurt in a different way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt Me Like You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“Would you hit me if I asked?” He implored, eyes wide and wet. Expression tired and so full of sorrow. The years and tears worn into the soft lines of his face.</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No,” they responded, bewildered. “Why would I ever hit you? Why would you want me to?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">He laughed, a broken little sound. The kind of laugh that was more glass shards than humor.</p>
<p class="p2">“Because I’m tired of hurting emotionally, and you get upset when I hurt myself.”</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s more than that though, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course it is. I’d rather you hit me than be disappointed in me. I’ve been dealing with physical pain my whole life. Emotional too, but I never seemed to get over that one. Hit me, please. It would make me feel better.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I am sad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>